totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Skandynawski powiew chłodu w obliczu Endgame'a
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 14 Pogoda nad San Francisco zapowiadała się fatalnie. Ciemne chmury skupiły się nad miastem, a ich ruch był praktycznie niezauważalny. Poruszały się bardzo wolno, za sprawą lekkiego wiaterku, który im towarzyszył przenosząc od czasu do czasu jakieś pyłki w powietrzu. Wokół Alcatraz wyglądało to trochę gorzej, lekko wzburzona woda uderzała falami we wszystkie kąty wyspy, za każdym razem z większą siłą. Nad więzieniem znikąd pojawił się śmigłowiec, który zaczął zataczać nad głównym budynkiem koła. Po kilku rundach w końcu zwolnił, upewniwszy się, że pogoda nie popsuje szyków pilotowi, powoli zaczął lądować na dachu. Wiatr jakby wezbrał na sile, chcąc utrudnić posadzenie maszyny na podłożu, ostatecznie jednak siła natury nie wygrała. Silnik zgasł. Drzwi otworzyły się, a ze środka wyskoczyła jakaś męska sylwetka. Szatyn przeciągnął się, poprawił koszulkę i zerknął na swój zegarek. Na jego tarczy odbiła się twarz chłopaka o błękitnych oczach. Był to nie kto inny jak… Rhys: Ahh. *odetchnął głęboko* Prawie jak w domu. Rozejrzał się wokoło, po czym westchnął. Rhys: Nikogo nie ma? *założył ręce* ???: Wręcz przeciwnie. Zza ściany wyszła postać dobrze znana w więzieniu, specjalizująca się w torturowaniu więźniów. Agatha: Wszyscy mają tyle do roboty, że nie znaleźli chwili by Cię osobiście odebrać… smutne. *posmutniała* Rhys: Jak widać nie wszyscy… Agatha: Ah! *uśmiechnęła się i klasnęła w dłonie* Skończyłam zabawiać się w pewnych chłoptasiem, więc pomyślałam, że będzie fajnie!… Nie jest? *spojrzała na chłopaka* Rhys uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rhys: Wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszę się, że Cię widzę. *kiwnął głową, puścił jej lekki uśmiech* Wystawił dłoń w jej kierunku. Rhys: Zaczynamy? Albinoska zachichotała, po czym podała chłopakowi swoją dłoń. Ścisnęli się razem za ręce, spojrzeli w stronę wejścia na dach. Agatha: Prowadź. *puściła mu wymowne spojrzenie* Rhys: Czas na prawdziwe show. *uśmiechnął się złowieszczo* W towarzystwie Agathy chłopak przekroczył wejście do więzienia. Przy wchodzeniu wcisnął jakiś przycisk, a helikopter za nim wybuchł. Na terenie więzienia rozległy się złowieszcze śmiechy Rhysa i Agathy. Podziemia Wcześniejszej nocy Arisha oraz Evan zostali przetransportowani do podziemi Alcatraz, których korytarze zdawały się ciągnąć dalej niż ogólna powierzchnia wyspy sięgała. Ściany, sufit i podłoga to głównie beton, a oni sami zostali umieszczeni w celi, którą odgradzały kraty. Metalowe łóżka, toaleta i zlew z lustrem – to wszystko co otrzymali. Zarówno Arisha jak i Evan spali na swoich „luksusowych” posłaniach, podczas gdy do podziemi wkroczyły dwie postacie, które magicznie zniknęły podczas jednej z eksplozji na dachu. Korytarzem podążali do celi finałowej dwójki, po drodze mijając strażnicę, w której przebywali inni członkowie ekipy. Na polecenie Rhysa, Agatha poszła zająć się pewną sprawą, natomiast on sam ruszył dalej. Stanął przed celą i przyglądał się im chwilę. Rhys: Hmm… *zamyślił się* Wspomnienia… agrh, niektóre bolesne. *wywrócił oczyma* Wsadził klucz do kłódki i wszedł do środka, zgarnął krzesło, które stało obok i siadł sobie na nim, oczekując aż państwo się obudzą. Nie minęła chwila, a pierwsza oczy otworzyła Arisha, ziewając spojrzała jeszcze półprzytomna w kierunku Norwega. Nie rozpoznając w chłopaku nikogo z więziennej Ekipy, przeraziła się jeszcze bardziej niż gdyby to miał być on, przysunęła się do ściany z oczami wielkimi jak żarówki, zakryła usta rękoma. Rhys: Wszystko okej? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. *założył ręce* Po chwili zbudził się również Evan, który wydawał się bardziej… zaspany niż wystraszony. Spojrzał w stronę Norwega, nieco zdziwiony jego widokiem pokręcił głową, jednak nie był mu obcy, kojarzył go z telewizji. Rhys: Widzisz? *wskazał na Evana* Jeszcze was nie zadźgałem przecież… *pokręcił głową* Dziewczyna trochę ochłonęła, ale nadal trzymała dystans. Chłopak zaś wydawał się bardziej zły, że ktoś przerwał mu drzemkę. Postanowił jednak wyczekać co owy Norweg ma do powiedzenia. Rhys: Jak pewnie zauważyliście, znajdujemy się w podziemiach tego potężnego więzienia. Musieliśmy zejść tak nisko z pewnych powodów… o których niekoniecznie musicie wiedzieć, przecież jedno z was i tak nie dożyje jutra. *wzruszył ramionami* Evan założył ręce, natomiast Arisha zmierzyła Rhysa wzrokiem. Rhys: Od razu lepiej wyglądacie. Kumulujcie w sobie tę złość, przyda wam się. *wyszczerzył się* Podniósł się i ruszył w stronę bramy od celi. Rhys: Zanim przejdziemy do głównej rozgrywki, chciałbym byście mogli się do tego jakoś przyszykować. Zapraszam za mną. Machnął zachęcająco dłonią. Oni sami jakby byli niezbyt chętni, ale ostatecznie oboje wstali i poszli za chłopakiem. Dotarli z Rhysem do pomieszczenia z szybą. Przypominało to trochę pokój przesłuchań… może rzeczywiście nim było? W środku znajdowały się dwa krzesła, stały naprzeciw sobie przy jednym stole, prostopadle do drzwi wejściowych. Arisha zajęła miejsce po lewej, zaś Evan po prawej. Rhys: Czego od was oczekuję to, że w ostatnich godzinach swojego życia zrobicie pewien rachunek sumienia, to po pierwsze. Macie już wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, wiecie co zrobiliście w życiu dobrze, co zrobiliście źle. Ludzie, których zraniliście, świadomie bądź nie. Decyzje, które nie zawsze okazywały się być takimi jakie byście chcieli… możecie to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić, na głos. Uśmiechnął się, po czym chrząknął. Rhys: Druga sprawa. Chciałbym, byście podsumowali swój pobyt tutaj, w więzieniu, w trzech piosenkach. Oprócz podania ich macie uargumentować dlaczego akurat one, z jakiegoś powodu jednak je wskażecie prawda? Bądźcie szczerzy, nikt was tutaj nie będzie osądzał, well… teoretycznie. *wzruszył ramionami* Utwory jakieś raczej znacie, więc chyba nie będzie z tym problemu? Przed Arishą i Evanem wylądowały kartki, długopisy, ołówki, kredki i inne przybory. Rhys: Skoro przy kartkach i długopisach jesteśmy, to opiszcie, albo narysujcie mi jedno z waszych marzeń, które chcielibyście spełnić. Nie mówię o przeżyciu, bo jest raczej obvious, ale marzeniach które towarzyszą wam od dzieciaka. Coś, co zawsze chcieliście osiągnąć, do czego dążyliście... Odwrócił się do nich plecami i ruszył do wyjścia. Rhys: Oraz ostatnie zadanie… wymyślcie mi jakiegoś anty-bohatera… nie bazując na sobie oraz złoczyńcach, których wymyślili wasi poprzednicy. Dajcie mu jakąś historię… im więcej informacji tym lepiej. Każdy chyba przeczytał w życiu jakiś komiks albo film w tym gatunku, prawda? Ah no i… mam pewne wymagania. Waszymi złoczyńcami mają być kobiety, taki mam mood. Złapał za klamkę, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rhys: Wszystko. Nie próbujcie uciekać, drzwi pilnuje pewien piroman o imieniu Colt, który nie zawaha się wam przywalić. *mruknął* Powodzenia. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, zostawiając Arishę i Evana samych sobie. // Przede wszystkim gratulację wam, że zaszliście tak daleko. Samo to, że tutaj jesteście powinno być dla was wystarczającą adrenaliną, w końcu walczycie nie tylko dla siebie, ale także swoich postaci. Wracając jednak, wyjaśnię o co chodzi z zadaniami: *''Zadanie 1: Jak napisałem, przeprowadźcie rachunek sumienia. Możecie napisać o wszystkim co was, czy wasze postacie, najbardziej gryzie, czego żałujecie, a może z czego jesteście najbardziej dumni. Macie wolne pole do popisu, możecie się wykazać.'' *''Zadanie 2: Wskażcie piosenki, które najlepiej przekażą wasz udział w programie. Oczywiście, przy waszych wyborach musicie uargumentować, dlaczego to akurat je wybraliście.'' *''Zadanie 3: To zadanie odnosi się… ogólnie. Możecie napisać jako postacie, ale również możecie napisać jako siebie, jak mniemam każdy w jakimś stopniu ze swoją postacią się utożsamia. Narysujcie lub opiszcie jedno ze swoich marzeń.'' *''Zadanie 4: Mała powtórka z odcinka 4, tyle że tym razem nie możecie się powtórzyć. Oznacza to, że wszystko to co zostało stworzone przez waszych kolegów jak i was samych w tamtym odcinku nie może zostać powtórzone. Nie ma to dotyczyć was także, im więcej informacji o nich dostanę tym lepiej, wkupcie się w moje łaski! :D'' Na wykonanie tych wszystkich zadań macie czas do piątku, godziny 14:00. W piątek pojawi się również główne zadanie, te zadania będą miały oczywiście na nie wpływ. Powodzenia wam. <3 // Zadanie 1: Siedział naprzeciw swojej przeciwniczki w tym zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Chwilę zebrał myśli zabierając głos jako pierwszy. Evan: Niczym historia mojego życia. Westchnął zbierając się na swoją przydługą, nudną opowieść. Evan: 'Co w swoim życiu? Nic w sumie takiego niezwykłego. Moi rodzice są zamożni i byłem rozpieszczany przez nich. Byłem jedynakiem i nie wiem jak to mieć rodzeństwo. Trzymałem się z dala od innych bo mnie denerwowało za duże towarzystwo. Przynajmniej jak się zmuszało do siedzenia na podwórzu to coś tam pograłem w realu. ''Przyglądał się znajdującym lustrom niczym jak miał w zwyczaju w ekran TV czy monitora od komputera. '''Evan: Miałem jednak paru znajomych online przeżywając parę ciekawych dyskusji czy wyzwań w różnych grach sieciowy. *wyszczerzył się* Trollowanie było od czasu do czasu zabawne czy złośliwe PKowanie. Złożył ręce bawiąc się palcami przekładając jeden na drugi. Siedziałem przy serialach, tv, kreskówkach no i najczęściej przed grami czy to konsole czy PC. Nijaki no-life bez innych zainteresowań. Oparł dłońmi o stół kładąc sobie głowę na nich przymrużając oczami. Evan: 'Szukałem czegoś ekscytującego. A że to reality-show było popularne to cóż. Być może w sytuacji kiedy moje życie będzie zagrożone. Choć przyznaje. Niektóre osoby mnie potrafiły wystraszyć. *uniósł wzrok w sufit* Ciekawe co tam Nikodem czy Izumi porabiają. James mnie chyba nienawidził często atakując. Samą Nutty też pewnie zdenerwowałem tak jak i ciebie. ''Zwrócił wzrokiem w siedzącą naprzeciw Arishę. '' '''Evan: '''O ironio. To co ja pragnąłem wy chcielibyście pozbyć się ze swoich wspomnień czyż nie? Być może bardziej takiej przemiany potrzebowałem niż to co dostałem. *wzruszył ramionami* "Twoje życie" to najgorsza gra. *westchnął* W każdym razie czuję, że swoje robiłem i chyba nie zawiodłem położoną nadzieję? ''Oparł się normalnie sięgając powoli w stronę dostarczonych im kartki oraz przyborów do wykonania zadań oraz ewentualnego formalnego spisania ostatnich życzeń. '''Evan: '''Jeśli jednak mogę czegoś żałować to jedną rzecz. *zrobił grymas* Z początku myślałem, że to zwykła zabawa. Mam jednak coraz większe wątpliwości. Wspominałem ów dwójce by nie traktowali serio. ''Powoli zaczął również myśleć nad pozostałymi zapisując przy okazji kilka luźniejszych słówek. '' '''Evan: '''No cóż! jestem zryty i jeśli chodzi o gry daję z siebie wszystko. Nawet jeśli oszukiwałem to ty tak samo ja ja zapodajesz na jednym życiu. *nieco wymusił uśmiech w jej stronę* Do końca nie zamierzam go stracić. ''Delikatnie musnął palcem po policzku spoglądając na zatarte łzy. '' '''Evan: Heh, a nie ziewnąłem nawet. Zazwyczaj miał tak jest zbyt często ziewał. Tym razem czuł, że było inaczej. Rozumiał o co chodziło, nie chciał się jednak przyznać do tego. Uzewnętrznił jedynie skrywany strach oraz niepokój towarzyszący mu tej chwili. Musiał jednak się w tym momencie uspokoić. Wziął parę głębszych oddechów zanim przeszedł do kolejnego zadania. W końcu duszenie emocji wychodziło mu najlepiej. ... Arisha odchyliła się na krześle i skierowała spojrzenie w sufit. Dziewczyna westchnęła starając się wrócić myślami do początku show, tego co było w trakcie i wcześniej. Arisha: Moje błędy? Rzeczy których żałuję *zaśmiała się gorzko* Nie tak trudno wybrać największy z nich *zamknęła oczy na krótką chwilę przed spuszczeniem głowy* Zapisanie się do…tego *podniosła ręce pokazując swoje otoczenie* Show. *westchnęła ponownie* Zmarszczyła brwi, za dużo emocji. Wdech. Arisha: Żałuję… Wydech. Arisha: Żałuję, że dokonałam ten wybór. Zawsze wiedziałam, że muszę być wytrwała w dążeniu do marzeń. Wierzyłam, że dam radę i się nie poddawałam, aż zobaczyłam to ogłoszenie i myślałam, że to znak, moja szansa, na wyrwanie się z tego życia. Ta nagroda pozwoliłaby mi spłacić studia brata, internat i moje podróże *pokręciła głową* Ale to była droga na skróty, wybrałam „łatwiejsze” wyjście. Nie pomyślałam o konsekwencjach. Nigdy nie przestanę marzyć, ale nie powinnam była dać się tak zaślepić. Zostawiłam mojego brata bez pożegnania *zacisnęła pięści* Dziewczyna odczekała kilka sekund w ciszy, po czym kontynuowała wywód. Arisha: Tak wielu już nie żyje, nie wiem czy jeśli przeżyję będę w stanie mogła wstawać z łóżka każdego dnia wiedząc, że też na nich głosowałam *wzruszyła ramionami* Ale niezależnie czy przeżyję czy nie, wiem że dałam z siebie wszystko. Jeśli przyjdzie mi nie wyjść z tego więzienia cało, to po prostu zapłacę za swoją arogancję i drogę na skróty. Nigdy nie będę dobra we wszystkim i z wieloma wyzwaniami sobie radziłam raczej gorzej niż lepiej, ale się nie poddałam i z tego mogę być dumna. Zatem jeśli zrobiłam w tym życiu coś dobrego dla siebie, to właśnie to. Po chwili zastanowienia dodała jeszcze, ciszej. Arisha: Mam też nadzieję, że większej ilości osób pomogłam niż nieświadomie zraniłam. Tymi słowami kończąc dziewczyna zamilkła, po czym postarała się wyciszyć wspomnienia i zająć się następnym zadaniem.'' '' Zadanie 2: Po ogarnięciu się wolał popracować sobie w spokoju przy swoich notatkach. Przewrócił kartki myśląc jak mógłby podsumować się w swoich pierwszych piosenkach. Najpierw postanowił wybrać coś co znał pasującego do jego ogólnego charakteru i co go by cechowało. Nie było tego zbyt wiele. Mając może z jedną czy dwie wybrał tą najbardziej oczywistą co do jego jego jako osoby i jego działań. center|250px Drugą z piosenek postanowił dobrać pod względem swojego własnego występu w programie. Było mu zdecydowanie najciężej ją wybrać. Jedna w sumie mu przychodziła do głowy. W końcu zmuszał się do wielu rzeczy sprawiając by nie był nudny. Również wiele razy los był pod jego stronie. Więc może jednak nie taki trudny wybór? Trochę wyjdzie na egocentryka, no ale. center|250 px Skończył więc spisywać. Musiał jeszcze jedną. Evan: Jeszcze jedna. Delikatnie puknął długopisem w usta zastanawiając się jeszcze co by tutaj pasowało. Nie przychodząc mu nic do głowy przez moment. center|250 px Wyszczerzył się na moment. To idealne podsumowanie jego playlisty. Liczył, że wybrane przez niego kawałki były odpowiednie. Nie chcąc się dalej roztrząsać albo zmieniać swoich wyborów zerknął na kolejne zadanie. Evan: Ta, zdecydowanie za dużo nad tym myślałem. Wrócił dalej do swojego pisania. ... Arisha po krótkim przygotowaniu i przemyśleniu wszystkiej listy znanych jej piosenek doszła wreszcie do pewnego, satysfakcjonującego ją konsensusu. Brunetka skupiona przedstawiła swoją listę. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykWsowGLHvg Arisha: Ta piosenka opisuje mnie i moje wewnętrzne rozterki z początku sezonu. Kiedy byłam tylko zagubioną dziewczyną, która nie pamiętała kim jest, gdzie jest, ani dlaczego. Kiedy zasypianie każdego wieczoru na tej pryczy wydawało się nie być prawdą i spędzałam większość czasu na różnego typu rozważania zamiast korzystania z tych resztek wolnego czasu. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnIv96X6baw Arisha: Ta piosenka przedstawia moje późniejsze podejście i starania. Nie znałam i ciągle nie znam mojej przyszłości, a każdy tydzień mógł przynieść mi śmierć. Starałam się więc uśmiechać, przeć przed siebie robiąc co w mojej mocy. Starałam się utrzymać w sobie choć odrobinę optymizmu w tym więzieniu pełnym śmierci i samotności. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1pEGV9OBoc Arisha: Teraz zaś, w tych ostatnich zadaniach starałam się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Jestem już tak blisko wolności, albo śmierci *dodała ciszej* i nie poddam się , bo chcę wrócić do mojej rodziny, na wolność. Będę w siebie wierzyć, że dam radę, pomimo ryzyka potknięcia się o pewność siebie czy dumę, ale nie będę płakać, a żałowania mam już za sobą *pokręciła głową* To już ostatnie zadanie, o życie i śmierć. Tylko, że moim metaforycznym zamkiem z piosenki byłoby życie, bo tylko ja mogę ją zdobyć, nikt nie zrobi tego za mnie. Zadanie 3: Trzecie zadanie wydawało mu się dość proste, ale też i skomplikowane. Po ostatniej sesji z rysowania nie chciało mu się wykonywać większych projektów. Postanowił więc jedynie zrobić nudną rozpiskę. Nie trudno było się domyślić jakie mogłoby być jego marzeniem. Problemem o ile nie były chęci, bo przy stworzeniu własnej gry to bardziej na przeszkodzie stał mu pomysł jaka miałaby to być gra. Choć to odległe marzenie i awykonalne wolałby pomóc w stworzeniu kilku tytułów. Generalnie co dość często pokazywał w swoich poprzednich występach pierwszą z gier jakie by chciał stworzyć czy też móc być częścią w ich planowaniu to bijatyki tworzone przez dalekowschodnie koncerny typu Koei czy Capcom. Zdarzało mu się często wchodzić w dyskusje w swoim czasie podczas dyskusji w swoich wishlistach. Najchętniej jednak chciałby pomóc stworzyć ciekawą produkcję bazującą na innym okresie historycznym. Większość z tych produkcji znajduje się w dość znanym Okresie Trzech Królestw czy Sengoku. Zdarzyły się też tytuły sięgające po słynną Wojnę Stuletnią czy Wojny Greckie, czy to naprzeciw Troi czy Persji. Inspirując się jedną produkcją chciałby pomóc stworzyć projekt historyczno-fantasy w którym figury znane z kart historii sprowadzone z swoich okresów sprowadzone do świata na wzór fantasy. Takie w stylu pojawia się banda Wielki Rzymski Zdobywca, Khan Mongolski, Oddany Celt, Para recydywistów meksykańskich z lat 20 XIX w, Amerykanin z wojny Wietnamskiej lub paru innych w różnych grupach gdzie dzięki organizacji zajmującej się ochroną ów śmiałków decydują się przejąć rozpadające się królestwo przejęte wcześniej przez Nazistów wraz z rdzennymi mieszkańcami stając na czele podobnemu tyranowi w roli rzekomego "zbawiciela" z bandą największych zdrajców w historii ludzkości. Około trzydziestu postaci z krótkim story, gdzie każda miałaby na różnych zamkniętych mapach odwzorowujących bitwy z rożnymi celami pobocznymi tworząc wspólne historii oraz parę alternatywnych zakończeń. Jak to w takich grach bywa jako bonus można zrobić planszówkę ala monopoly, galerię z projektami czy artami z nimi związanymi, zestaw ukrytych konwersacji, kolekcję zdobytych osiągnięć, zdobytych oręży, wierzchowców oraz ukrytych dialogów zdobywanych w trakcie bitew gdy wybierze się odpowiednią osobę by wywołać rozmowę lub mapę ów krainy gdzie kierujemy jako władca jedną z ów postaci. Mając nadzieję, że będzie wystarczający przewrócił na kolejną kartkę zajmując się ostatnim z zadań. ... Marzenia. W końcu to od nich brunetka była specjalistką. Całe show nie miało chyba najlepszego wpływu na morale dziewczyny, ale ten aspekt jej osobowości nie uległ zmianie. Jej marzenia zawsze kształtowały ją oraz jej życie, to one, poza rodziną, determinowały jej priorytety i pozwalały wstawać z łóżka każdego dnia. Co jednak było jej największym marzeniem, które mogłaby opiać? Czy jej największym marzeniem była potrzeba wolności? A może jednak skrycie szukała rodzicielskiej miłości? Albo może dziewczynie brakowało samej rodziny i chciałaby odzyskać to co nigdy nie będzie jej przywrócone? Chwila filozofowania nad owymi marzeniami skłoniły ją do większych refleksji nad samą sobą, niż by się spodziewała. Arisha wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę w pustą, białą kartkę papieru, zagłębiając się we własnych uczuciach, pragnieniach, cofnęła się do samego początku tego, jak odkryła w sobie duszę marzycielki. Po niezauważalnym dla niej samej upływie czasu Asha chwyciła długopis i zaczęła pisać… „Zawsze fascynowały mnie gwiazdy i świat, tak rozległy, a jednak wszyscy jego mieszkańcy widują zarówno księżyc, słońce, spoglądamy w ten sam ogromny otaczający nas wszechświat. Jako dziecko wiązałam z gwiazdami i kosmosem wiele nadziei, a z czasem zaczęłam doceniać też piękno Ziemi oraz jej różnorodność. Moim marzeniem jest odwiedzić biegun północny w trakcie nocy polarnej, badać i nieustannie obserwować gwiazdy nie opuszczające nigdy nieboskłonu. Zobaczyć tą słynną Zorzę Polarną. Znając siebie wiem, że mogłabym godzinami podziwiać to zjawisko i nigdy się nie znudzić. Zimno mi nie straszne, a i śmierci już się nie obawiam, ale marzę, by kiedyś pojechać tam i osobiście tego wszystkiego doświadczyć.” Zadanie 4: Po przewróceniu kartki zaczął swój ostatni projekt. Kojarzył zarys zadania, ponieważ pojawiło się ono już wcześniej. Mniej więcej miał zamysł więc zaczął tworzyć profil swojej postaci. Imię&Nazwisko: Sarah O`Connor Pseudonim: '''Skepta '''Wygląd: '''Sarah jest niską, śnieżnobiałej karnacji dziewczyną z długimi czarnymi włosami okrywającymi ramiona oraz grzywką przysłaniającą jej niebieskie brunatne oczy z lekko zadartym nosem i niewielkimi ustami. Ubrana jest w jeansowe spodnie, dwie czarne rękawiczki oraz długi sweter zakrywający jej nieco twarz. '''Biografia: Sarah urodziła się w biednej rodzinie. Za młodu często pomagała rodzicom w czasie ich różnych podróży. Urodzona w społeczeństwie z mocami odziedziczyła moc nie po swoich rodzicach a po dziadkach. Jej ojciec nie posiadał żadnych z nich natomiast matka potrafiła lewitować niewielkimi przedmiotami. Używała tej mocy przy różnego rodzaju występach ulicznych wraz ze swoim mężem próbując zapewnić im byt. Dziewczyna zawsze była nieśmiałą osóbką raczej unikającą kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Mimo tego starała się zawsze pomagać swoim rodzicom jak tylko mogła. Krótko po odkryciu przez nią mocy stała się jeszcze bardziej cenna dla nich. Potrafiła wprawić maskotki czy różnego rodzaju obiekty w ruch. Chcąc spełnić swoje marzenia oraz chcąc wykorzystać swoją moc jako bohaterka z całych sił próbowała dostać się do dobrej szkoły, by potem zostać prawowitą bohaterką. Rzeczywistość okazała się inna. Znana ze swoich występów skupiała uwagę zazdrośników będąc gnębiona na swojej obranej ścieżce. Zrażona zachowaniami innych wobec niej początkowo używała mocy by skaleczyć czy niepostrzeżenie rozkazać obiektom by spowodować wypadek. Pogłębiło to tylko wrogość innych wobec dziewczyny. Przez to również popadła w konflikt z rodzicami, którzy oczekiwali oni coraz więcej od dziewczyny doprowadzając ją do ostateczności mówiąc by robiła to co jej kazali. Nie mogąc znieść presji uciekła od nich. Próbując przeżyć na własną rękę wykorzystała swoją moc do drobnych kradzieży oraz samodzielnie próbowała wzmocnić ciało. Została zauważona przez pewną grupę, która widząc jej dar nakłoniła dziewczynę do współpracy. Grupa zajmowała się rabunkami na szelką skalę. Dziewczyna tracąc wiarę w społeczeństwo stoczyła się robiąc to z korzyścią dla siebie. Nie zaprzestała jednak swoich treningów by wzmocnić na moc. Obecnie jest jedną z wysoko poszukiwanych szmuglerów zdobywając niesławę u policji ale szacunek oraz pozycję w grupie przestępczej do której należała. Moc: Antropomorfizacja - Dzięki swojemu dotykowi potrafiła sprawić by przedmioty nieożywione nabywały cechy podobne do ludzi. W myślach wydając rozkaz sprawiała, że robiły to co zamierzała. Efekt może zakończyć po ponownym dotknięciu przedmiotu bądź skończy się samoistnie po pewnym odstępie czasu. Z czasem odkryła dodatkową możliwość podobnego ożywania rysunków. Rysując przykładowo usta mogła sprawić by zyskały nawet mowę oraz wzrok powodując przyprawiając tym o lekki niepokój inne osoby. Nie może jednak robić tego w nieskończoność ponieważ powoduje to nie tylko ból głowy, ale również osłabienie. Poprawił parę błędów w swojej kreacji. W miarę zadowolony kiwnął głową. Evan: W porządku! Wszystkie swoje zapiski powierzył ich gnębicielowi do oceny siedząc w milczeniu, oczekując na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. ... Arisha nie czekała ani chwili by rozpocząć pracę i od razu chwyciła za kartkę i długopis. „Skąd biorą się superzłoczyńcy, jak zaczynają? Czy kiedykolwiek byli normalnymi ludźmi? Opowiem wam zatem historię, tej której imienia wolą nie wymawiać, a przed ludźmi ukrywają, że nie udało im się jej złapać. Pewna mała czarnowłosa Dziewczynka wiedziała w swoim pokoju naprzeciwko pluszaka. W pomieszczeniu nie było zapalonych żadnych lamp. Jedynym źródłem światła był lekki blask księżyca wpadający przez okno. Czarnowłosa jednak nie obawiała się owego mroku. ''-Tym razem się uda- powiedziała cicho Dziewczynka marszcząc'' przy tym brwi. Poprawiła się nieco i odgarnęła pukle poplątanych włosów na plecy. Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie, po czy złożyła dłonie tak, jakby coś w nich trzymała. Na twarzy Małej bez trudu dało się dostrzec skupienie, a na czole pojawiły się pierwsze kropelki potu, oznaka wysiłku. Nie minęło wiele minut zanim na jej dłoniach pojawił się mały, błękitny płomień. Dziewczynka zachichotała z radości. ''-Patrz Misiu, patrz! – spoglądała zafascynowana w płomień – Chodź!'' Pokażę to tatusiowi. Czarnowłosa zgasiła płomień i chwyciła pluszaka w obie ręce. Szybko opuściła pomieszczenie zatrzymując się dopiero przy schodach prowadzących na parter. ''- Poczekaj tutaj. – powiedziała zostawiając zabawkę na'' szczycie schodów. W salonie zaś z pustą, szklaną butelką po piwie siedział mężczyzna z włączonym cicho telewizorem. Jego czarne, sięgające ramion włosy ujawniały pierwsze odznaki siwizny. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, a przede wszystkim pijanego człowieka. Po chwili zza ściany wychyliła się mała główka. Ciemne oczy Dziewczynki z ciekawością lustrowały pomieszczenie. ''-Co tu robisz Idalia? Powinnaś już być w łóżku. – powiedział'' surowo taksując swoją córkę wzrokiem. ''-Chciałam Ci coś pokazać. Czego się nauczyłam – odpowiedziała'' zbierając w sobie całą swoją odwagę. Idalia wyciągnęła przed siebie prawą dłoń ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenie ojca. Kilka sekund później na jej otwartej dłoni zmaterializował się ten sam, błękitny płomień. Mężczyzna odchylił się, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze, a na jego twarzy zaczął malować się gniew.. Dziewczynka skupiona na płomieniu mówiła dalej. ''-Potrafię więcej…- chcąc zadowolić swojego opiekuna zmieniła'' płomyk w strużkę mocy, po chwili kształtując z niej iskierkę. ''-Dość! – huknął Ojciec, a przestraszona Dziewczynka'' gwałtownie zamknęła dłoń i schowała ją za plecami. ''- Ty Wiedźmo! Powinnaś byś wdzięczna za dach nad głową –'' wstał mierząc małą palcem – W moim domu nie będzie żadnych czarów! NIGDY WIĘCEJ – na te słowa rzucił szklaną butelką, która rozbiła się tuż za plecami Dziewczynki. Mała z łzami cieknącymi z oczy pobiegła do starej sypialni rodziców po drodze porywając swojego pluszaka. Z Misiem pod pachą rzuciła się na część łóżka, która wcześniej należała do jej mamy. Po pewnym czasie Dziewczynka ochłonęła i zdziwiona odkryła, że nigdy nie sprawdziła zawartości szafki nocnej jej rodzicielki… Godziny mijały, a mężczyzna postanowił podnieść się z kanapy i omijając odłamki szkła wrócił do swojej sypialni, a tam siedziała ona. Wpatrywała się w niego, trzymając swojego ulubionego Misia w jednej ręce i pistoletem w drugiej. ''-Cześć tatusiu – wyszeptała.'' Inara jaką znamy dziś jest kimś innym. Czy to na pewno ona jest tą dziewczynką z opowieści? Czy to ona mieszkała w domu, który spłonął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, z którego wyciągnięto tylko jedne szczątki? Czy ta słynna morderczyni, która zaczynała jako nastolatka, jako zabójca na zlecenie, wręcz assasynka, jest tym za kogo podejrzewa ją policja? Policja, która tak chwali się, że ją złapała… ''-Nie masz stąd ucieczki. Możesz tylko przyznać się do'' porażki i powiedzieć nam wszystko co wiesz. Przyznać się do swoich przestępstw i wydać wspólników. ''- Porażki? Och, ależ ja jestem dokładnie tam gdzie'' chciałabym być – czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie po czym nagle rozświetliła się niebieskim blaskiem. Pozwoliła, by jej moc wybuchła niszcząć, całe jej otoczenie, tą niby celę, którą dla niej stworzyli. ''- Chciałam zemsty sierżancie, za długo już mnie ścigasz'' bezkarnie – powiedziała nad truchłem policjanta – Czy po śmierci zostaniesz okrzyknięty bohaterem? A ja? Będą nazywać mnie złoczyńcą, za zemstę i potęgę po którą sięgam? Bo widzisz ja jestem światłem, które rozjaśnia ciemności – przy tych słowach podniosła się znad martwych ciał, a wokół jej rąk zatańczyły iskierki – W końcu, to oznacza moje imię -rzuciła w ciemny korytarz odchodząc swobodnie. thumb|none|353x353px Pokój Przesłuchań, Część Ekipy: W środku znajdują się Jasper, Jessamine, Flynn oraz Agatha, która wróciła z przygotowań. Rodzeństwo zerknęło na Flynna i Agathę, potem spojrzeli na siebie, kiwnęli porozumiewawczo głowami, a następnie wstali ze swoich miejsc i zwrócili się do kamer. Jasper: 'Ponieważ program już dobiega końca, mamy dla was wszystkich pewne ogłoszenie. '''Jessamine: '''Będzie krótko i na temat. Możliwe, że już domyslaliście się tego, że nie byliśmy tutaj do końca szczerzy, więc chcielibyśmy teraz to wyjaśnić. ''Jessamine chciała dalej coś powiedzieć, ale Jasper nagle postanowił wejść jej w słowo. 'Jasper: '''Tak naprawdę jesteśmy parą, a nie rodzeństwem. ''Jess spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem. 'Jessamine: '''Fuj, nie! Co ty wygadujesz, z takich rzeczy się nie żartuje! '''Jasper: '''No już spokojnie, chciałem tylko zobaczyć reakcję pewnej osoby... ''Zerknął na Flynna, który raczej nie wyglądał na rozbawionego tym żartem. 'Jessamine: '''Ech, nevermind. Tak naprawdę chodzi tylko o to, że na co dzień wcale nie żyjemy jak w jakimś średniowieczu i nie mieszkamy w zamku, tylko w zwykłej, współczesnej rezydencji. Mamy też zwykłe, codzienne ciuchy, a nasze stroje, w których chodziliśmy przez cały sezon zazwyczaj ubieramy jedynie na specjalne okazje. '''Jasper: '''Produkcja kazała nam udawać stereotypową szlachtę, bo stwierdzili, że to będzie ciekawsze od "nowoczesnych dzieciaków ze szlacheckiej rodziny". Także ten, można powiedzieć, że na ogół jesteśmy prawie normalni. '''Jessamine: '''Ta, prawie... *westchnęła* Fajnie, że nareszcie mogliśmy to z siebie wyrzucić. Już nie mogę się doczekać aż stąd odejdziemy... '''Jasper: '''Ja tak samo... ''Oboje spojrzeli na siebie, a potem znowu do kamery. 'Jasper&Jess: '''Peace out. ''Pokazali znak pokoju i usiedli z powrotem na swoich miejscach. Po wysłuchaniu przemówienia rodzeństwa, tym razem to Agatha i Flynn spojrzeli po sobie. Chłopak w pewnym stopniu nie wydawał się zaskoczony. '''Flynn: Well... szczerze, to się tego spodziewałem. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie wszyscy tutaj są tymi, za kogo się podają, na przykład- Agatha nadepnęła obcasem Flynnowi na stopę, a ten w odpowiedzi zacisnął zęby i warknął coś pod nosem. Agatha: O nie, nie, ja już dobrze wiem co się święci. *zdmuchnęła sobie grzywkę* Jak mają coś wiedzieć, to lepiej powiem im to sama. *uśmiechnęła się wrednie do chłopaka* Jess & Jasper trochę zdezorientowani przyglądali się tej sytuacji z zaciekawieniem. W końcu albinoska zwróciła się do nich, uśmiechają się przy tym uroczo. Agatha: Kochani moi. Podeszła do Jaspera i zrobiła mu puci puci w policzki, zerknęła na Jessamine. Agatha: Wydaje wam się, że macie do czynienia z seryjną morderczynią, która bez wahania podcina innym gardła itp... w pewnym sensie to prawda. *uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo* Jednakże prawda, jest taka, że też nie do końca. Rodzeństwo spojrzało po sobie, Flynn pokręcił głową zażenowany. Agatha: Jestem Agathą, a właściwie to zarządzam jej ciałem. Towarzyszę wam od drugiego dnia pobytu tutaj, jako pewnego rodzaju urozmaicenie rozgrywki dla tutejszych więźniów... Flynn: Oraz Ekipy. *mruknął pod nosem* Agatha: Oj weź, nadal się o to boczysz? *złapała się pod biodra* Flynn zacisnął pięść zdenerwowany, założył ręce. Flynn: Wykorzystałaś mnie. Agatha stęknęła ciężko, wzruszając ramionami. Podeszła do niego i stuknęła go palcem w klatkę piersiową trzy razy. Agatha: Bo jesteś seksowny głuptaku, ona też podświadomie tego chciała! *burknęła zakładając ręce* Patrzyła na blondyna spojrzeniem "Baka". Agatha: Wracając... przejęłam ciało Agathy, w wyniku jednego z jej seansów. *uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo* A to kim jestem... niech pozostanie tajemnicą. *zachichotała* Uśmiechała się tajemniczo w stronę rodzeństwa, Flynn po słowach Agathy ciężko westchnął. Flynn: Ja jestem taki jaki jestem, niczego nie udawałem. *wzrusza ramionami* Jasper: 'Pewnie jako jedyny, także gratulacje... ''Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Agathę. 'Jasper: '''A co z tą prawdziwą Agathą? Ona już nie wróci? '''Jessamine: '''Ja mam lepsze pytanie. ''Wstała i zasłoniła nieco Jaspera. 'Jessamine: '''Co ma znaczyć to "wykorzystanie"? ''Spojrzała podejrzliwie na Agathę i Flynna, ale szybko pożałowała tego pytania i odwróciła wzrok. 'Jessamine: '''Eee... Albo może nie odpowiadajcie, chyba jednak wolę nie wiedzieć... ''Odsunęła się i usiadła. '''Agatha: Wróci, wróci... po programie. *smirk* Śmiechnęła niedbale i usiadła sobie przy szybie, obserwując jak radzą sobie Arisha i Evan. Flynn: W jednym ze swoich rytuałów, dlatego mnie przez pewien czas nie było. *założył ręce, spojrzał kątem oka na "Agathę"* Nabawiłem się jakiejś choroby, czy czegoś... byłem osłabiony. *westchnął* Jess spojrzała znowu w stronę Flynna. Jessamine: 'Och, to... przykre. Mam nadzieję, że już wszystko w porządku... ''Jasper zerknął na siostrę, a potem na Flynna, ale nic nie skomentował. '''Flynn: Jest w porządku.. *wzruszył ramionami* Nagle usłyszeli..., a raczej przestali słyszeć rozmowy. To by oznaczało, że Arisha i Evan skończyli. Flynn: Chyba... pora się zbierać. Agatha: Istotnie! *podniosła się i klasnęła w dłonie* Idziemy! Zachęcała podekscytowana swoich towarzyszy. Arena Ogromna, kilkupoziomowa Arena to było miejsce, w którym ostatecznie rozegra się wielki finał. Cały jej teren wypełniony był licznymi "udogodnieniami" w postaci ścianek, beczek, stert złomu, wraków samochodów, autobusu i innych bajerów. Na Arenę prowadziło tylko jedno wielkie wejście, które właśnie otwierało się. W tym samym czasie, na najwyższym punkcie siedziała większość obsady programu, z Rhysem na czele. Za jego plecami, po prawej stronie siedzieli Flynn, Jessamine oraz Lucy, zaś po jego lewej Agatha, Jasper & Colt. Norweg ubrany był w jeden ze swoich strojów z SND, ten z jego "niecodziennym" wyglądem. Podniósł się i spojrzał chłodno w stronę otwierającej się bramy. Rhys: Droga społeczności Never Dies! Dzisiaj, właśnie w tej chwili, zostanie rozegrany największy finał w historii amerykańskich programów rozrywkowych! *uniósł dłonie w górę* Brama powoli się otwierała, a z niej zaczęło coś wychodzić... właściwie, to ktoś wychodzić. Rhys: Na tej Arenie, już za chwilę zmierzy się ze sobą dwoje ludzi, którzy pokonali długą i krętą drogę, wypełnioną pułapkami, krwią i truchłami swoich przeciwników. To właśnie dzisiaj, jedno z nich, opuści to więzienie ŻYWE! W tle rozległy się sztuczne, a może i nie, okrzyki radości tłumu. Przez wielką bramę jako pierwsza wyszła Arisha..., wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale jednocześnie pewnie stawiała kroki naprzód. Rhys: Marzycielka zapatrzona w chmury, która wskazywana była przez bukmacherów na jedną z faworytek do przetrwania. Odważna, silna i niezależna, gdy zajdzie potrzeba to i skopie komuś tyłek... prawdopodobnie. *wzruszył ramionami* ARISHA CLOUDMILL!!! Tłum zaczął wiwatować oraz skandować imię dziewczyny. Zaskoczona rozglądała się wokoło, wszystkie głosy jakby wydawały się jej znajome... Próg przekroczył również Evan. Rhys: Jej przeciwnik? Kompletne przeciwieństwo! Miejscowy, bogaty chłoptaś, który dołączył w połowie rozgrywki, startujący z pewną przewagą nad innymi. Leniwy, często śpiący, jednak gdy trzeba to weźmie się do roboty i rozłoży przeciwnika na łopatki... EVAN CRANBERRY!!!! Tłum ponownie zaczął wiwatować, tym razem skandując imię chłopaka. Evan rozejrzał się wokoło siebie, swój wzrok przykuł jednak w kierunku loży prowadzących. Rhys machnął ręką, po czym tłum ucichł. Rhys: Arisho, Evanie. Dzisiaj staniecie naprzeciw sobie i po raz ostatni spojrzycie sobie w oczy. Zasada jest prosta! Ostatni żywy na placu boju otrzyma nagrodę - przepustkę na wolność oraz mały bonusik w postaci walizki z pieniędzmi, jako małe zadośćuczynienie. Podniósł się, spojrzał na stojącą na dole parkę. Rhys: Zanim jednak zaczniemy... Lucy, byłabyś tak dobra? Lucy: Hai! *klasnęła w dłonie, po czym podniosła się* Dziewczyna stanęła obok chłopaka, spojrzała pewnym spojrzeniem na dwójkę finalistów. Lucy: Jako, że przed ostateczną walką dostaliście cztery zadania, które miały być dla was jakby rozluźnieniem... wypadałoby powiedzieć wam jak wypadliście! Odchrząknęła. Lucy: Zacznę od zadania pierwszego. Podobało mi się to, jak oboje otworzyliście swoje serca i powiedzieliście wszystko co wam leży na żołądku. Nie mniej, według mojej opinii to Evan otworzył się trochę bardziej..., dlatego to jemu przyznaję za to wyzwanie punkt. Skończyła, po czym usiadła. Evan wydawał się zadowolony, Arishę jakby coś gotowało w środku. Rhys: W porządku. Flynn, Jessamine? Oboje podnieśli się i wygłosili swoje orędzie, Jasper wydawał się podirytowany. Flynn: Mieliście wskazać trzy piosenki, które idealnie pokazałyby wasz udział w tym programie. Jessamine: Kazaliśmy wam również uargumentować swoje wybory, co zrobiliście jak należy. Flynn: Trzeba jednak kogoś wskazać. Utwory oraz ich argumentacja zdecydowanie stoją po stronie Arishy... Jessamine: Dlatego też to jej przyznajemy ten punkt. Oboje spojrzeli po sobie zadowoleni, po czym usiedli. Rhys: Colt, Jasper? Chłopacy, a właściwie tylko Jasper się podniósł. Colt siedział na tyłku i palił Malboro. Jasper wywrócił oczyma. Jasper: Więc... wasze marzenia były naprawdę interesujące. Bardzo ciężko było zdecydować, które z nich było lepsze... Zerknął na Colta, który miał wywalone. Westchnął ciężko i kontynuował. Jasper: Ostatecznie marzenie Evana wydaje się trochę bardziej rozbudowane, dlatego ten punkt należy do niego. *usiadł* Chłopak wyraźnie był zadowolony, że ktoś docenił jego plany. Arisha spoglądała podirytowana na lożę. Podniosła się Agatha... Agatha: Powtórka ze złoczyńcami, hyhy. *smirk* Zawiodłam się trochę na was, nikt nie wskazał mojego ulubionego... Na chwilę posmutniała, ale pod naciskiem Rhysa kontynuowała. Agatha: No ale... wykonaliście swoje zadanie. Punkcik dla Arishy, twoja postać wydała mi się bardziej interesująca. *zrobiła sobie puci puci* Będzie rzeź... Dodała cicho po czym usiadła. Rhys po wysłuchaniu wszystkich ponownie zwrócił się w stronę finalistów. Rhys: Więc jest remis 2 do 2. Jedno z was miało otrzymać specjalne ułatwienie, ale skoro tak... mam dzisiaj dobry dzień. Otrzymacie je oboje. *pstryknął palcami* Momentalnie obok Arishy i Evana wylądowały dwa przedmioty. Były to Rękawice Bokserskie z metalowym wypełnieniem oraz... Miecz Samurajski. Rhys: To są wasze atrybuty, którymi możecie wspomagać się w walce! Dokładnie od teraz, macie 2 minuty by odbiec na bezpieczną odległość i przyszykować się do starcia! Dziewczyna i chłopak spojrzeli po sobie. Nie byli na coś takiego przygotowani, każde z nich zabrało swój przedmiot pomocniczy po czym odbiegli w różnych kierunkach areny... Po dwóch minutach rozległ gong, w który na drugiej stronie przywaliła... Jurgita. Jurgita: Mrrau! *pomachała do Rhysa* Rhys: NIECH ROZPOCZNIE SIĘ WIELKI FINAŁ HOPE NEVER DIES! Wykrzyczał, tłum zaczął wrzeszczeć i wiwatować, wspierając mentalnie swoich "wojowników". Arena: Walka na Śmierć i Życie // Oto wasze finałowe zadanie. Zasady są dwie... działacie w miarę rozsądnie, by nie wpaść w pułapkę. Nie możecie również zabić swojego przeciwnika BEZ MOJEJ wyraźniej zgody. Gdy uznam, że będzie pora, jedno z was otrzyma wiadomość, która pozwoli wam na egzekucję swojego Nemesis. Zadanie trwa do Niedzieli, godziny 22:00. Powodzenia Arisho i Evanie. :)) // Arisha i Evan znaleźli się po dwóch przeciwnych stronach Areny. Dziewczyna miała ze sobą Rękawice Bokserskie, zaś chłopak wyposażony był w Miecz Samurajski. Widząc ją w oddali nie chciał przejść od razu do frontalnego ataku. Była daleko no i nie wiedział jakie niespodzianki czekają go na samej arenie. Jeśli są jak zwyrodnialcy z rodem z Igrzysk Śmierci albo gorzej to coś niebezpieczniejszego go czeka jak się zbliży. Evan: Co za patowa sytuacja. *mruknął sam do siebie* Nie ma się wyboru. Skrył się za ścianką chcąc jej zejść z widoku. Rozglądał się po bokach mając parę opcji. Zakradać się dalej albo przed spotkaniem zabezpieczyć się przed przed nią. Nie znał wszak jej prawdziwych możliwości. Evan: Gdyby się wybrało bazookę albo ten pistolet byłoby prościej. Rzucił czochrając się w tył głowy. Póki co skierował się kucającym krokiem przez ściankę starając się pozostać w cieniu. Wyciągnął miecz z pochwy przy okazji dokładnie sprawdzając jego ostrość rysując ścianę. Jak się spodziewał japońskie rękodzieło było naprawdę. Dodało mu to nieco odwagi. Evan: W porządku. Będzie dobrze. Powiedział zerwawszy się w stronę rozwalonych pojazdów. Pierwszym odruchem Arishy było sięgnięcie po rękawice. Gdy zobaczyła, że Evan nie ruszył od razu w jej stronę skryła się za najbliższą betonową ścianką, by ostrożnie je ubrać. Dzięki temu, że wiedziała, iż Evan wybrał miecz nie musiała się obawiać ataku bombą. Arisha: I gdzie się ukryłeś... Brunetka wychyliła się, by zobaczyć jak chłopak z mieczem kieruje się w stronę wraków aut. Arisha podejrzewała, że ma nad nim przewagę szybkości, ale nie zaszkodzi się wyposażyć w coś więcej niż tylko rękawice. '' ''Sama pobiegła w kierunku srebrnego wraku auta, które leżało po przeciwnej stronie areny. Drzwi były zablokowane, ale dzięki rękawicy dziewczynie udało się rozbić szybę i otworzyć drzwi od środka. Dzięki poziomu zniszczenia auta bez problemu wyrwała dźwignię zmiany biegów. Po chwili sprawdziła też schowek przy siedzeniu pasażera znajdując tam kilka płyt. Arisha uznając, że mogą jej się przydać schowała je do kieszeni i zabierając wszystko ze sobą ukryła się za stertą złomu. Stamtąd brunetka starała się dostrzec swojego przeciwnika... Evan: Szlak.. też? Ale to trochę ułatwi. Instynktownie słysząc uderzenia poczuł, że również chce go dorwać tak jak jego.'' '''Evan: Znienawidzony do końca co? Powoli skierował się za autami dostrzegając motocykl. Zbliżył się do nie niego sprawdzając czy czasem nie ma kluczyka. Bał się wsiąść do auta ze względu na bomby. Sam motocykl wydał mu się bezpieczniejszy. Spróbował go odpalić co mu się nie udało ze względu na parę wadliwych przewodów oraz przez zardzewiały klucz. Ostrzem miecza wyrwał obudowę by dostać się do nich. Evan: Klawiaturę czy joystick ogarnąłem więc. Zaczął się sprawdzać by odpalił. Po dość dłuższej chwili udało mu się jakimś cudem. Wykorzystując to chciał sprawdzić jej reakcję. Wyglądał też na taki co by się rozpadł. Miał jednak trochę paliwa. Puścił samopas chcąc wystraszyć dziewczynę z ukrycia licząc na pokaźny wybuch. Evan: Ruszaj! Pokierował go w stronę, gdzie według niego mogła znajdować się przeciwniczka samemu oddalając się w razie by ewentualny wybuch go nie dosięgnął za oddalony inny wrak. '' ''Arisha słysząc odgłos uruchamianego silnika motocyklu wyjrzała lekko zza sterty złomu. Była więc już w bezpiecznej odległości od wraku, który wcześniej sprawdzała i w kierunku którego ruszył motocykl. Dziewczyna widząc pojazd z powrotem skuliła się za stertą. Przez chwilę nic nie słyszała, więc dosunęła pod swoją stertę kilka metalowych skrzynek, które walały się obok wzmacniając nieco konstrukcję. W ostatniej chwili, gdy skończyła usłyszała wybuch. '' '''Arisha:' Szlag, by to *mruknęła do siebie cicho* Z samego szczytu sterty spadło kilka gratów, ale nic nie uszkodziło dziewczyny. '' ''Brunetka wśród owych gratów znalazła klucz francuski myśląc, że los jej sprzyja i schowała go za pas. Później wychyliła się ostrożnie, by sprawdzić szkody jakie wyrządziła eksplozja, ale nie wyglądało na to, by coś poza autem i motocyklem ucierpiało. Ale czy na pewno? Arisha nie chcąc ryzykować zaczęła skradać się dalej w przeciwnym kierunku do tego, z którego przyszła. Poruszała się schylona w nadziei, że Evan jej nie zauważy, więc postanowiła przystanąć dopiero za następną betonowej ściance... Evan: Nie... *nagle zatkał uszy* Cholera! Z niewielkim opóźnieniem usłyszał wybuch. Wyjrzał główką sprawdzić czy poskutkowało. Widział niewielki dym unoszący się z oddali. Przez moment nie był pewny. Zwrócił wzrok w stronę widowni. Po ich okrzykach wniósł, że wciąż się kręci w pobliżu. Evan: Explosion nie wyszło. Przedzierał się sprawdzając przy okazji parę pobliskich śmieci. Pochwycił za średniej wielkości garnek pasujący akurat mu na głowę. W końcu nie miał nic do ochrony. Stuknął delikatnie o podłoże wywalając część zawartości oraz urwał rączkę. Nałożył nie mając zasłoniętych oczu. Evan: Imponujące! *wrzasnął by go usłyszała* Osobiście nic do ciebie nie mam, ale głowy swojej tak łatwo ci nie oddam! W końcu pewnie nienawidzisz mnie tak samo jak pozostali. Wyciągnął ostrze rękojeścią uderzając o metalowe przedmioty robiąc hałas. Wciąż nie był pewny w co została wyposażona. Z jego wzrostem oraz wielkimi obiektami ciężko mu było wywnioskować. Wyjście na widok by to ułatwiło ale to jak proszenie się o śmierć. Wciąż nie wiedział co ma spróbować, jedyne co mu przyszło na myśl to skrócić dystans między nimi wykorzystując swoją karłowatość do ewentualnej zasadzki. Naprawdę ciężko mu ocenić zachowanie dziewczyny. '' ''Arisha była wyraźnie skupiona na zadaniu, nie pozwoliła, by komentarz jej przeciwnika wyprowadził ją z jako takiej równowagi. Wprowadziła się w stan pełnej koncentracji. Podkreśliła to już wcześniej i nie było co tu ukrywać, chciała to przeżyć, a był na to tylko jeden sposób. Ciężko jej było domyśleć się po co jej przeciwnik tworzył cały ten hałas, ale dalej realizowała plan, który od pewnego czasu majaczył jej w głowie. Skradała się dookoła areny, kryjąc się za ściankami i złomem zmierzając w kierunku gdzie zaczynał jej przeciwnik i do ulokowanych dalej wraków, wśród których znalazł motocykl. Minąwszy jego "punkt startowy" zauważyła drewniane, ale wyglądające solidnie beczki. Unikając robienia wielkiego hałasu podprowadziła jedną z beczek pod wrak starego vana. Skryła się za nim nasłuchując, gdzie podział się jej przeciwnik. Evan: Niedobrze... *rzekł cicho do siebie.* ...nie sądziłem, że aż taka spokojna będzie. Chwycił nerwowo dłonią za swoją koszulę próbując uspokoić bicie swojego serca. Cała ta sytuacja go jednocześnie pobudziła ale także przerażała jak nigdy dotąd. Ciężko mu było przyznać ale jej opanowanie w pewien sposób mu imponowała. Tacy więc są ci, którzy byli tutaj od początku? Zastanawiał się czy każdy z nich miał w sobie taką determinację. Evan: Interesują, naprawdę interesująca nienudna gra. *uśmiechał się chytrze* Skupił się na zbieraniu dalszego uzbrojenia przed konfrontacją. Dla pewności zerwał ostrożnie skrawki materiałów swoim mieczem robiąc prowizoryczne osłony w paru miejscach znajdującym się punkty witalne. Chwycił też za butelkę mając w zanadrzu jedną rzecz która wpadła mu na myśl w przypadku spotkania. Póki wciąż nie mają odwagi się zbliżyć musiał sobie ułatwić samo spotkanie. Dla pewności coraz bardziej się oddalał w strony pojazdów sprawdzając pod maski chcąc w nią zebrać nieco oleju. Jedną z tych metalowych plakietek schował do kieszeni. '' ''Nie widząc chłopaka otworzyła tylne drzwi wana i ostrożnie weszła do środka. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła było kilka zapasowych opon, dwa kartonowe pudła i leżącą na nich starą skórzaną torbę. Dziewczyna włożyła do torby dźwignię, którą do tej pory trzymała w ręce. W pierwszym kartonach nie znalazła zbyt wiele przydatnych przedmiotów, ale wypełniła swoją torbę po brzegi dbając, by można było nią kogoś zdzielić, ale też bez problemu ją unieść. Była zdziwiona poręcznością swoich rękawic, gdy bez problemu otwierała i zamykała torbę. Już chciała opuścić pojazd, gdy w ostatniej chwili zobaczyła coś jeszcze. Arisha: 'Proszę, proszę... ''Na tylnym siedzeniu zobaczyła przewieszoną skórzaną kurtkę. Nie była to zbroja, ale zawsze coś. Dziewczyna ubrała ją szybko zapinając pod szyję. Zarzuciła na ramię torbę i wyskoczyła z vana. Rozejrzała się oraz upewniła, że nikt jej nie zaskoczy i włożyła pierwszą lepszą oponę do wnętrza beczki, by ją umocnić. W procesie odkryła, że opony przykrywały metalowy łańcuch. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem zabrała go ze sobą i zaczęła podążać szlakiem wraków aut. Mając wszystko to czego potrzebował wciąż nie wiedział jak się do niej zbliżyć. Zdawało mu się, że jest coraz bliżej. Dokończył wypełnianie dwóch niewielkich butelek. Dla pewności z plakietką wykonał małą próbę. Gdy nie doszło do samo-eksplozji wyszczerzył swoją gębę. '''Evan: Dobrze. Poprawił pochwę od miecza przy pasie. Musiał jeszcze jeden problem rozwiązać. Kiedy by doszło do spotkania musiał liczyć się z swoją nieistniejącą szermierką. Dla pewności z pomocą wygrzebanego drutu owinął wokół rękojeści miecza tworząc coś w rodzaju zabezpieczenia. Wolał się upewnić by czasem mu się nie wyślizgnął. '' ''Arisha miała już satysfakcjonującą ją ilość broni, lub przynajmniej ich imitacji. Pomimo beczki, za którą dziewczyna mogła się ukryć brakowało jej jeszcze czegoś do osłony, czuła się zbyt odsłonięta. Arisha: 'Przydałaby się jakaś tarcza *powiedziała cichutko rozglądając się uważnie* ''Po chwili dziewczynę olśniło. Zobaczyła wrak jakiegoś samochodu bez dachu, nie miała pojęcia co to było za auto, ale jego drzwi były idealne. Nie miały szyby, która groziłaby rozbiciem, a były w całkiem dobrym stanie. Dziewczyna z użyciem siły i klucza francuskiego, który ciągle nosiła za paskiem wyrwała, albo może raczej odczepiła drzwi od samochodu tworząc sobie prowizoryczną tarczę. Dzięki uchwytowi od środka była poręczna, nie przeszkadzała jej w chodzeniu, a gdy się skuliła zasłaniała ją w prawie stu procentach. '' ''Tak więc uzbrojona Arisha wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła dalej. Uzbrojony oraz odpowiedni zabezpieczony nie miał czasu do stracenia. Irytował go również buczący tłum domagający się jakiejś akcji. Niczym poprzednio pochwycił za pusty kosz przewracając go na bok. Z całych sił jakie miał pchnął by spróbować znów stworzyć zamieszanie. '''Evan: Pora ruszyć. Zaczął się więc kierować wolnym korytarzem między wrakami licząc, że ją w końcu napotka. '' ''Arisha czuła, że jest coraz bliżej swojego przeciwnika. Na drodze jednak napotkała pewną stertę gruzów i nie mogła oprzeć się, by sprawdzić, czy znajdzie tam coś ciekawego. Jakieś drewniane skrzynki, palety, stare ubrania, bardziej przypominające szmaty i dekoracje urodzinowe. '' '''Arisha: ' A gdyby tak... Z pomocą rękawic rozłupała skrzynki, w taki sposób, że otrzymała dwie deski, długości jej przedramienia. Na końcówkę każdej nawinęła fragment szmaty. Arisha: 'Jeszcze tylko ogień i może wystarczy, by spalić kogoś na stosie... ''Dziewczyna pokręciła głową odpędzając wszystkie resztki wątpliwości. Z niewiadomych przyczyn kierowana przeczuciem zabrała ze sobą także baloniki urodzinowe i ruszyła dalej śladami przeciwnika szukając jakiś kamieni czy zapałek. Takim sposobem dotarła do busa. Widziała po drodze wraki aut z podniesionymi maskami, co upewniło ją, że dalej przemieszcza się za plecami swojego przeciwnika. Jeśli chciała to zakończyć musiała go dogonić, ale najpierw zajrzała do bagażnika busa. Jakieś torby, może należące do dzieci jadących na wycieczkę? Znalazła wśród nich zapałki. Podniosła też "podłogę" bagażnika zaglądając tam, gdzie normalnie trzymane są zapasowe opony. Ku jej uciesze znalazł się tam zapasowy kanister z benzyną. Wypełniła dwa balony owym płynem i przyszedł czas na eksperyment. Rzuciła balonem tak, by rozbił się na dachu odległego wraku auta. Po upewnieniu się, że jest w bezpiecznej odległości rzuciła pochodnią. 'Arisha: '''Ogień zwalczać ogniem... ''Spoglądała za pochodnią w nadziei, że wybuch, albo zwykły ogień przykuje uwagę Evana. '' '''Arisha: '''Gdzie się podział ten dzieciak... ''Arisha czekała cierpliwie, ale nie doświadczając żadnego znaku życia swojego przeciwnika postanowiła coś z tym zrobić. 'Arisha: '''Zakładam, że jeśli uległby samo destrukcji to już bym o tym wiedziała? *mruknęła pod nosem wstając z miejsca* ''Oczekiwanie zmęczyło dziewczynę. W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że instynkt jej nie zmylił i Evan nie czeka na nią kawałek dalej z pułapką. Dziewczyna jednak po spędzeniu już tylu godzin na arenie miała przewidziane możliwe ataki jakie chłopak zaplanował. Wiedziała, że na pewno ma on miecz, nie była pewna czy potrafił nim walczyć, ale była przygotowana na obronę, miała swoją dźwignię, której mogła użyć oraz oczywiście rękawice, które hopefully dzięki matalowi wytrzymałyby uderzenie miecza. Dziewczyna skradając się spojrzała też na swoją "tarczę", a dzięki niej nie czuła się odsłonięta, co podniosło ją na duchu. Wędrowała tak wędrowała, aż wreszcie zobaczyła swojego przeciwnika idącego zwróconego do niej plecami... Chłopak niczego nieświadomy wciąż zasłaniał się przed eksplozją. Ogień zgadł jednak ten wciąż wpatrywał się wydając się dość spokojny. Instynktownie sięgnął ręką z drutem owiniętym wokół rękojeści miecza a jego dłonią. '''Evan: To nie ma najmniejszego... Uniósł miecz wbijając w swoje ciało. Evan: Sensu! Miecz nagle napotkał opór. Specjalnie to zrobił tak by ostrze przemknęło między wolną przestrzenią między jego bokiem a ręką zdzierając przy okazji kawałek swojej koszuli. Nie był przy tym stanowczo precyzyjnym. Evan: Żaaarcik! *wyszczerzył się* Jeszcze zabić się nie chce! Ostrze minęło dziewczynę, jednak liczył że choć trochę się wystraszyła. Sam miał dość tego czekania i ucieszyło go jej przybycie. Przyuważył jej uzbrojenie. Torby, tarcza. Nie próżnowała jak on. Poczuł się trochę zniechęcony a zarazem szczęśliwy. Sięgnął po jedną z butelek roztrzaskując za sobą. Smar powoli rozlewał się na pojeździe na którym akurat stał. Evan: Płoń głupi koniu! Rzucił odskakując w dół tak by ostrzem oraz plakietką otrzeć o smar powodując iskry od których zapalił się. Upadł dość koślawo wbijając nieco miecz w ziemię. Chwilę się szarpał by go wyrwać. Drugim z nich roztrzaskał o swój miecz wykorzystując rozpalony ogień. Samo ostrze zapłonęło przypominając broń rodem z gier RPG, w końcu miał na tym punkcie obsesję. Zacisnął miecz w razie gotowości na ich pojedynek. Dziewczyna nie pozwoliła, by zaczepność przeciwnika zmyliła ją z tropu. Nie dając mu ani chwili więcej przewagi pchnęła z całej siły beczkę(tą z oponą w środku), a ta z o dziwo sporą prędkością ruszyła wprost na przeciwnika. Arisha czekając na jego unik, czy inną reakcję wyciągnęła z torby kolejną rzecz... Zanim się zorientował kiedy beczka została wyrzucana w jego stronę było już za późno. Najlepsze co mógł na szybko zrobić to wbić mieczem w ziemię. Przy uderzeniu nie spodziewał się jednak, że coś w niej było. Evan: Cho... *zrobił wielkie oczu* ... lera! Oparł tylną nogą, ale nie zdołał się ochronić. Ostrze otarło się o metalową obręcz znajdującą się przy niej. Zbity jej impetem został odrzucony przez nią przekręcając miecz na drugą stronę. Upadł a sama beczka leciała dalej roztrzaskując się o stertę. Ukradkiem zobaczył to w niej się znajdowało. Całkiem nie spodziewał się opony. Mając zatarcia nie mógł jednak pozwolić na kolejną sztuczkę. Nie mając wyboru wyjął kolejne dwie z plakietek układając je pomiędzy palcami i rzucił w stronę dziewczyny najpierw jedną, potem drugą tak by pomyślała jakby tylko jedną z nich rzucił. Druga była dla zmyłki licząc na trafienie. Od trzasku dzwoniło mu nieco w uszach więc musiał się wycofać nieco w tył za ściankę. Poczuł to jego nadgarstek. Evan: Nie mam wyboru... *obcierał zębami o siebie ze złości* Nie mając chwili do stracenia musiał jednak rozwiązać metalowy drut. O ile złamana dłoń może nie była problemem w tej sytuacji, to jednak niemożność utrzymania ostrza była gorsza. '' ''Dziewczyna szybko skryła się za swoją "tarczą" na widok lecącej w jej stronę plakietki. Nie był to jednak duży przedmiot, nie widziała więc przyczyny, by się za nią skulić. Tak więc druga z plakietek przecięła jej ramię. Nie do końca, bo ku uradowaniu dziewczyny grubość kurtki pomogła i nie została ona poważnie ranna. '' '''Arisha: '''Nie doceniłam cię co? To się już nie powtórzy *powiedziała cicho do siebie wyrównując oddech i starając się uspokoić pracę serca* ''Brunetka trzymając metalowy przedmiot w jednej ręce, a tarczę w drugiej zaczęła się zakradać pod ścinkę, za którą chował się chłopak. Podeszła od przeciwnej strony, niż ta z której on skręcił do kryjówki. Szybko lokalizując jego głowę przykrytą garnkiem swoim kluczem francuskim. Arisha działała sprawnie od razu zasłaniając się tarczą w nadziei, że jeśli klucz nie zrani go bezpośrednio to jeszcze dodatkowo ogłuszy uderzając w "hełm" Evana. Poczuł uderzenie od jej strony jeszcze mocniej niż się spodziewał. Szum w głowie był nie do zniesienia. Jego oczy samotnie zaklejały się nie dość, że zmniejszając pole widzenia to rozmyty obraz. W bezpośrednim starciu nie miał żadnych szans. Evan: Zapłacisz za to. *przysłonił ręką oko* ZAPŁACISZ! Sunął go góry hełm wybijając go drugą ręką rozcinając pas przy którym była przymocowana pochwa od jego miecza. Oboma przedmiotami rzucił w dziewczynę chcąc by specjalnie się przed nim zasłoniła. Evan: Huaaah!!!! *wrzasnął ruszając* Zajęta pochwycił za miecz wybijając piach do góry tak by jej odebrać wizję samumu pozostając na najniższej odległości. Używając ścianki odepchnął się od niej celując nie w tarczę, a w nogi. Z wymuszonym otworzeniem rzucił się tak wykorzystujące swoje małe ciałko przy przyciąć jej nogę. Zdołał zadrasnąć, czuł że samo cięcie było zbyt płytkie. Liczył, że ogień zrobi również swoje i poczuje ogień wciąż oplatający ostrze. Evan: Uhh... *ciężko dyszał* Uhh... *krzywił się dość boleśnie znosząc całą sytuację. Stojąc za nią plecami gotował się do ewentualnej obrony przed kolejnym ciosem. Zmuszony do podpierania się o miecz przymrużając oczami od czasu do czasu. Czuł jak coraz bardziej słabnie a jego brak umiejętności tego nie poprawia. Dziewczyna momentalnie odskoczyła czując ciepło ostrza. Czuła, że dzięki ćwiczeniu, w postaci toru przeszkód, który musiała kiedyś pokonać jej refleks się poprawił. Krótki kontakt z ogniem na szczęście nie spowodował u niej poważnych oparzeń, choć ciepło z nagłym powstaniem rany wstrząsnęło brunetką. Powstrzymała się przed krzykiem kosztem ugryzienia w policzek. Arisha koncentrując się na swoim celu i adrenalinie w żyłach odpędziła łzy i instynktownie namierzyła położenie przeciwnika. Zakręciła parę razy metalowym łańcuchem i trzymając koniec rzuciła w stronę chłopaka chcąc go w ten sposób opleść lub obezwładnić. Arisha jednak nigdy tego nie ćwiczyła i mogła tylko czekać na efekt swoich starań. Osłonił się mieczem nie chcąc dać się złapać w jej sidła. Poczuł na swoim ciebie obicia od końca łańcucha. Same płomienie powoli gasły. Smar się wypalał wciąż nieco żarząc się. Łańcuch był zaskakująco solidny. Gamer był pod zdumieniem siły jaką dziewczyna miała, kiedy on ledwo stał na nogach. Evan: Tylko jeden raz... *powiedział cicho do siebie nieco chytrze się uśmiechając* Zabić, zabić. Nie miał walczyć czy przeżyć, po prostu zabić. Podczas jej prób sięgnął po swoje dwie ostatnie szanse. Liczył, że one po raz ostatni mu się przydadzą. Specjalnie podczas jej prób pozwolił jej owinąć swój miecz. W głowie miał jeden plan. Evan: Odziałaś się w zbroję, tarczę oraz rękawice. Targałaś też ten łańcuch i beczkę. Może i jestem karaczanem. Siłował się jakby specjalnie chcąc by go do siebie pociągnęła. W odpowiednim momencie mając wyciągnąć plakietki celując w punkty witalne, będąc jego ostatnią nadzieją. Evan: Ale to Davis wygrał z Goliatem. *znów powiedział cicho do siebie* Skupił się na realizacji tego planu wytężając wszystko co tylko mógł by choć jednym ze swoich ostrz trafić w dziewczynę. Dziewczyna czując opór na łańcuchu wpadła na pewien pomysł. Po co marnować siły na przeciąganie się z przeciwnikiem. Brunetka ugięła kolana i oczyściła umysł przygotowując się na spotkanie, które bez wątpienia, jeszcze tego dnia, tej godziny doprowadzi do śmierci jednego z nich. Arisha: ' Bardziej gotowi na śmierć i morderstwo już nie będziemy *podsumowała cicho i przeszła do ruszenia swojego planu w życie* ''Arisha wybiła się i wzięła rozbieg używając wszystkich mięśni swoich nóg, poczuła pieczenie w ranach i usłyszała jak strzeliły jej kostki. '' ''Brunetka równocześnie kryjąc tułów i tyle głowy ile dała radę zaszarżowała na chłopaka wykorzystując cały impet swojego ciała. '' ''Wyskakując z, już powoli coraz rzadszej, chmury piachu wypuściła łańcuch i przygotowała się, aby po zamierzonym zwaleniu przeciwnika z nóg móc jeszcze użyć prawego sierpowego wspomaganego metalem z rękawicy... Evan w ostatniej chwili sparował nadlatujący łańcuch mieczem, przez co ten odleciał w bok, jednak od ciosu prawego sierpowego nie miał się jak uchronić. Arisha zamachnęła się mocno i z impetem wpadła na chłopaka serwując mu najprawdopodobniej najboleśniejszego strzała w twarz, jakiego kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Chłopak odleciał na 5 metrów do tyłu, zatrzymując się dopiero na ściance, natomiast dziewczyna padła na ziemię pod wpływem tych wszystkich sił fizycznych. W miarę sprawnie zebrała się z ziemi, po czym podniosła swój łańcuch, spojrzała w kierunku swojego przeciwnika. Evan siedział oparty o ściankę, właściwie to był w nią wciśnięty. Oprócz obrażeń jakie otrzymał po uderzeniu w twarz, ucierpiał również wpadając na ścianę. Jego zmasakrowane kości uniemożliwiały mu dalszy udział w walce, a nawet gdyby był jeszcze w stanie się podnieść, to po prostu nie wytrzymałby z bólu, mimo napływu niezliczonej ilości adrenaliny. Siedział ze spuszczoną głową, ze swoim mieczem w dłoni, jednak zabezpieczenie zadziałało i nie wyślizgnął mu się. Tylko co mu z tego? Arisha odetchnęła ciężko, pomimo tego jednego uderzenia wykorzystała na nie sporą część swojej energii. Widząc w jakim stanie znajduje się Evan… uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Czy to by oznaczało, że wygrała?… … … … Jeszcze nie. Evan nadal się ruszał, a raczej jęczał przy każdym swoim oddechu. Wciąż jednak żył, co by oznaczało, że jeszcze nie wykonała zadania. Nieco podirytowana spojrzała na chłopaka, podniosła z ziemi swój łańcuch i powoli zaczęła iść w jego kierunku. '''Arisha: Ile potrzeba… żeby sprzątnąć jednego grubego karła? Wolno szła w kierunku Evana, ciągnąc za sobą łańcuch po ziemi. Wydawał on charakterystyczny dźwięk, który mimo widowni bardzo dobrze roznosił się po arenie, był to dźwięk rodem z horroru, gdy morderca krąży po pomieszczeniu a my jedyne co możemy zrobić, to walczyć lub uciekać. Kroczyła z coraz to większą radością, ale także wyższością nad przeciwnikiem. Już jej się nie wywinie, zwycięstwo jest jej, będzie mogła zrobić o wszystko o czym wcześniej mówiła i pisała, to jest jej życie, i nikt go jej nie odbierze. Evan był podłamany. Ból rozrywał go od środka, a on sam czuł, że mógł zrobić zdecydowanie więcej. Evan: Trzeba było wziąć tą bazookę... *przeklinał w myślach* Doskonale słyszał, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Jego przeciwniczka zbliżała się wolno, by dokończyć swojego dzieła. Krok za krokiem, zbliżała się… by go zabić. A on… nie mógł nic zrobić. Wszystkie jego plany, marzenia… chłopak nie krył się już nawet ze łzami, bo przecież nie miało to sensu. Kto go będzie osądzał? Kogo to obchodzi? Przecież za chwilę i tak będzie po wszystkim. Dziewczyna stanęła przed chłopakiem, spoglądała na niego pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Ten widząc jej nogi przed resztkami swojego ciała, leniwie tylko podniósł głowę. Twarz, a raczej to co z niej zostało, tonęła w łzach. Piekło go to bardzo, szczególnie po tej rannej stronie, ale jak wcześniej… who cares. Arisha spojrzała na Evana, Evan na Arishę… nie było miejsca na litość, dziewczyna doskonale o tym wiedziała. Piłka była prosta…, albo ona albo on. Kopnęła niechlubnie końcówkę łańcucha w jego stronę, chcąc jeszcze dobić swojego przeciwnika. Czemu była taka mściwa? Prezentowała zdecydowanie postawę bardziej złoczyńcy niż bohaterki…, ale czy w tym programie było miejsce i czas na bohaterstwo? Tyle osób już zginęło, nie chciała być jedną z nich, nie chciała… Evan: Cóż… *kaszlnął krwią* Wygląda na to, że wygrałaś… *syknął z bólu* Dziewczyna przyglądała się mu, jednak nie wyczuwała żadnych hard feelings. Nachyliła się, chcąc wymierzyć chłopakowi ostateczny cios, który zagwarantowałby jej zwycięstwo… Evan: ...jednak zabiorę Cię ze sobą. Arisha niezbyt zrozumiała słowa chłopaka…, aż do chwili gdy się zorientowała. Evan jednym ruchem wolnej ręki chwycił łańcuch, który dziewczyna wcześniej kopnęła w jego stronę, z całej swojej pozostałej siły ciągnąć go w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy łańcuch przewinął się pod jej nogami przez co straciła równowagę i poleciała na chłopaka, a tam… Rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk. Krew zaczęła tryskać na wszystkie strony, widownia zszokowana zamilkła. Arisha padła na ziemię, zesztywniała i blada. Jej wzrok wyrażał zaskoczenie, przerażenie oraz… smutek jednocześnie. W jej ciało wbity był miecz samurajski, a konkretniej… w samo serce. Dziewczyna przez chwilę oddychała, ale była to dosłownie chwila… Evan również padł, krwawiąc coraz mocniej. Po chwili żadne z nich już się nie ruszało… Zszokowany zaistniałą sytuacją Rhys, Lucy jak i wszyscy pozostali członkowie ekipy doskoczyli do barierek. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Jurgita zeskoczyła na arenę i po krótkiej degustacji oraz obserwacji potwierdziła tylko, że zarówno Evan jak i Arisha nie żyją. Rhys: To… koniec? Spoglądał zaskoczony na resztę ekipy. Wyglądało na to, że Evan zabił Arishę…, ale sam również zginął? Prowadzący byli bez słów… Ciąg dalszy nastąpi… do poniedziałku. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki